The First Adventure
The party first met when they all investigated a job offer by Kerowyn Hucrele, a woman who wanted her children, Talgen and Sharwyn – or, as she readily admitted, more probably their corpses – rescued from an abandoned temple they had gone with a group to investigate. With their having been missing for a month, she didn’t hold out much hope. She offered a reward for their return, alive or dead, and in particular the signet rings they always wore. Among the people who answered her call were Lyn Bryse, a rather twitchy human rogue; Naiya, a formidable (and highly unusual) elven barbarian; Kraven Diamondshield, a seemingly brain-damaged dwarven cleric; Theroian Cstial, a strange monk; Aknier, a rather bookish human wizard; and Ascha, a human warlock prone to linefacing. None of them got along initially, although the fighters recognized the wisdom of having the smarter and more skillful characters such as a rogue and spellcasters along, while the more fragile members easily saw the benefit of having angry weapon-wielding meat shields. As such, they agreed to go through the temple together and split the loot…although in Lyn’s case, at least, he considered not doing so on more than one occasion. (Thieves gotta thieve, man.) The temple turned out to have been dedicated to the worship of dragons, with a decided dragon motif, and it was also the dwelling place of a tribe of kobolds – one of which the party encountered hiding early on. The kobolds were non-hostile, and the one they found, Meepo, was particularly weak and ingratiating. His practical cowardice earned him a quick friend in Lyn, and their friendship earned them an equally quick hazing from everyone else. Meepo introduced them to the leader of his tribe, Yusdrayl, who instructed the party to clear out some goblins – who the kobold tribe unwillingly shared the temple with – and rescue the kobolds’ white dragon wyrmling, Calcryx, that the goblins had taken. In exchange, she promised, she would give them a key to some sealed rooms in the temple. As Calcryx had been Meepo’s special charge, and perhaps the only thing in the temple Meepo cared much about, the party (read: Lyn) agreed as much for his sake as for the key. In the course of exploring, the party discovered some prisoners – mostly kobolds. However, there was a gnome among them – a cleric named Erky Timbers. (Who Kraven insisted was a leprechaun named David, seemingly for no reason.) After freeing him, Erky agreed to follow the party until they left the temple – as much for his own good as anything else, as he was poorly armed and unlikely to be able to escape alone. Eventually, Calcryx was rescued and returned to the kobolds, along with the kobold prisoners. Yusdrayl was, in the party’s opinion, not as grateful as she could have been for any of this. Meepo remained with them, however, as they descended further down, closer to the lair of Belloq, the man leading the goblins. As the party neared Belloq’s lair, a rest was required. However, while sleeping(and coincidentally when a couple players weren’t able to make the session), the party was abruptly whisked to a strange land. Category:Adventure Log